


Drifting Closer

by francu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: Fanart for Ceiling of Amber, Pavement of Pearl by TheLifeOfEmm





	Drifting Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceiling of Amber, Pavement of Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876409) by [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm). 


End file.
